


These Days

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackouts, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	These Days

The flickering light overhead stirred the pair from their embrace, as they glanced up, their expressions shifted. Contentment giving way to mutual frowns. Followed by Meghan’s sigh as the room was plunged into darkness. Sharon cuddled closer, drifting her hand along her body as she kissed her neck. “I think it’d be best to stay here.” A soft giggle as Meghan nodded then hummed. “Oh yes, we wouldn’t want to trip over anything.” Shutting her eyes slowly as she savoured Sharon’s touch, she then continued. “And you know my body so well, hmm you could make me come, blindfolded.” A low giggle as Sharon teased the corner of her lips. “Oh, and who’d be wearing it, me or you?”


End file.
